Les' Diary
by Rogue Slayer
Summary: That's what happens when you watch Bring it on and read Bridgett Jones on the same day.Tim and Les, doing their routine, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. M/Mi


Dear Diary:  
  
Today was the National finals and we got second place, which is a real victory considering the   
short time we had.And although I realise this is really great, it is nothing compared to what happened after the competition...  
While everybody was still celebrating, I headed to the dorm coz I was really tired after lifting Courtney.  
I think Polastri's diet had no effect on that fat cow.  
Aaaaaanyway, I was walking distractly and only realized someone was walking in my direction when I   
bumped into this same someone.I appologised and when I looked up I had the most incredible surprise: it was   
Tim, that cute guy I met today a few minutes before our presentation.  
There he was, his shinny blonde hair trying to cover his hypnotic blue eyes, which were staring strai...directly  
at me.Gosh, those got to be the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen!!!And he was like "Hi." and I was like "Hey!"  
But do you know what's the strangest part?I was just about to say hi when he said it!Isn't amazing?I mean,   
we totally connect!  
"Second place, huh?Not bad.", Tim congratulated me, putting his soft hand on my shoulder.That was when  
Missy decided to show up.She rushed in my direction and hughed me.Man, she seemed to be really happy with  
second place.So much for who considered cheerleading a last resort, huh?  
As if it wasn't enough, Missy kissed me on the cheek and only then realised Tim's presence.So, with her   
arms around me she asked "so, who's your friend?".  
Tim, who at this point looked more like a child who had just found ou that Santa doesn't exist could do   
nothing but answer "I'm Tim and ahn...I gotta go now, the...squad, ahn...bye.".  
"Missy, why did you do this?", I questioned her.And do you know what she answered? "Do what?".   
" Do what?" ?!"Do what ?" ?!?!Hello-o, this gorgeous teutonic Goddess was walking away and she   
askes that?I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Missy as she was my sister and everything but she can be just   
so clueless sometimes!  
"Nevermind", I answered, trying to calm myself down.After all, she didn't do that on purpose, right?  
"Missy, why don't you go see if Torrance needs you?"."Why would she need me, she's with Cliff".Sometimes  
I wonder if this last sentence had a double meaning.Doubtful...  
"Ok ahn, don't you have any other place to be?".I swear this sentence didn't sound so harsh in my mind.  
"Why, don't you want me around?Les, what's goi...".She suddenly stop speaking and look like if she was   
trying to divide 341 by 15.Then, when she realised what was going on she smiled at me and said "Les, my man!  
You're not wasting anytime, are you?"  
I gave her a shy smile.Why did she say that as if Tim was just some other guy?Well, just for the record,   
he's not!  
"So, why are you still here?", she asked smiling and then said "Go after him!!!".Needless to say that's what  
I did.  
So, I catched Tim up and called his name.When he turned around his blue eyes looked no longer as the warm  
deep blue see, they looked more like ice."Yes?".His answer was equally cold."Look Tim, I can explain...".  
"No, it's okay".I noticed his eyes weren't staring at me anymore.Instead, they were facing the floor."Look Les,  
I'm sorry if I had the wrong idea about you.Why don't we just pretend this never happened?".  
"Wrong idea?Tim, what're you tal...I'm gay, I swear.You gotta believe me, I'M GAY!!!".Wanna know   
how it's like to have hundreds of cheerleaders staring at you?Say "I'm gay" really lout and I guarantee you'll find out.  
Tim and I laughed a little and then he said "You're blushing".Of course it made me blush even more."Look   
Les, don't you wanna go to a quiter place to talk or something?"."Sure!", I answered immediatly, before even  
thinking.  
So diary, guess where I am right now?In his dorm room!!!Well, he's waking up so I'll write more later, k?  
Note to myself:remenber writing about his "spirit stick"  
  
  
A/N:What did you think?Please, review!!! 


End file.
